


Disapproval

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Lea and Jon in the car on the way to the SAG Awards. Did you see Lea's dress? Damn girl. Hit it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siobhan_Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/gifts).



"Lea, that dress is downright inappropriate," Jon says, sliding a hand up Lea's thigh. "I'm not entirely sure I should let you out in it, Mom."

"Listen, Daddy," Lea says, and she spreads her legs a little further, letting Jon's fingers drag against the edge of her panties. "I'm a big girl, and I can wear anything I want."

"Oh yeah," Jon says, and there, two fingers inside her, crooked up and pulling, the heel of his hand against her clit. "It's making you slutty. Definitely inappropriate."

"Fuck," Lea says, and she wraps her hand around Jon's wrist, her mouth open a little bit. 

"Good girl," Jon says, pulling his fingers out. He slips them into his mouth, and then glances out the window. "We're here, Momma."

"You're the worst Daddy ever," Lea says, pouting.

"Punishment," Jon says. "That is a truly terribly slutty dress."

"That's why I wore it."


End file.
